


Aren't You A Good Kitten

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood Play, Bondage, Car Sex, Citadel, Daemon!Ardyn, F/M, Insomnia, Magic Play, NSFW, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Sex, Throne Sex, daemon, dubcon, explicit - Freeform, marking kink, throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: A filthy request I had from a friend on Tumblr lol. Pet play and many other kinks as you and Ardyn make use of all the space in the Citadel. It's not like you're going to be interrupted, the world has been engulfed in Darkness. It's only a matter of waiting for Noctis to wake up





	Aren't You A Good Kitten

You’d been doing this for so long now you barely felt any pain from your knees.

Happily kneeling next to your Dark King whilst he sat upon his Throne, your head was very comfortable resting on the soft fabric of his lap. The dreamy sensation completed with the feel of his bare hand gently stroking through your hair; obviously careful not to knock your cat ears adornments out. His other hand had hold of the longer ‘arm’ of the scarf around your neck. It was his own red one, fashioned into a makeshift collar and lead.

It had taken a little while, but Ardyn was finally comfortable taking his gloves off when he petted you. He hadn’t originally liked the idea; said his little kitten would find his touch too cold. He’d even fucked you as fully dressed as he could be. But you had begged otherwise - and oh how he loved it when you begged.

It had begun in a scene just like this one. Your King seated on his Throne looking forlornly at the Crystal suspended above him. He hadn’t realised you’d walked into the room. You were nearly always barefoot so sometimes even he could not hear you wandering around the Citadel - which he kindly kept all lit up to ward off the everlasting Darkness outside. He had promised no daemons would harm you - except for him of course, the Dark King had a very strong marking kink. The deeper and darker the mark he left on you the better. You were his and his alone.

You knew he was waiting for something but he wouldn’t tell you what. And you were a good girl - you didn’t pry.

So instead, because it broke your heart seeing his handsome stubbled face looking so sad when he thought he was alone, you had dressed into his favourite outfit of yours just to cheer him up. Ardyn’s eyes had widened considerably when you’d entered the room wearing it, then twisted into that dominant smirk of his that you found simply worshipful.

It was a simple lacy carmine red lingerie set, one you could find in any store honestly, but it was the accessories that completed the outfit. Matching coloured cat ears adorned your hair and along with a matching tail you had sewed into the panties. Needless to say when you had first put together the outfit, Ardyn was very very pleased. Your King owned this dead kingdom of Insomnia so anything you had wanted was easy to come by - the daemons would not dare attack you when Ardyn strolled along the empty destroyed streets with you.

Reaching the foot of the stairs that ascend to the Throne, you dutifully got onto your hands and knees, then proceeded to crawl up them towards your master - never breaking eye contact with him and his ever-present smirk growing wider.

“My, my. Who knew you could be so willingly obedient?” he had lightly chuckled when you first presented it to him.

Once you’d made it up to your master’s feet, you’d brought yourself up on your knees and lifted your hands in front of your chest - a real kitten asking permission.

Ardyn had rose from the Throne to look down at you. There’s a glint in his eyes and he puts his hands on his hips.

“Something you want, my little pet?” Try as he might, he can’t keep the knowing happy tone from his voice.

You stay there on your knees. Good kittens don’t speak, you just look up at him. You didn’t want anything really, you just wanted him to stop looking so sad.

Trouble is, the Throne room is an all-marble and rather cavernous room so there’s a chill in the air; exacerbated by the crumbled right wall.

So even though you were trying to behave, you involuntariliy shiver.

“Aww is my little kitten cold? We can’t have that can we.”

Ardyn bends down until he is eye level with you then reaches out to cup your face.

“Hmm... there seems to be something missing from your... exquisite outfit my darling.”

You tilt your head sideways, playing the ever-curious kitten.

Rather than answer you, Ardyn uses his other hand to pull his red and gold scarf from around his neck, then drapes it around yours. Deftly with nimble fingers, he ties a knot into it with one side longer than the other.

A makeshift collar and lead.

You squeal gratefully, but Ardyn mistakes your trembling as more shivering.

“Before we play...” he mumbles to himself more than to you, he kneels in front of you too.

Now you are both on your knees - your arms still up in your begging-cat pose - and Ardyn runs his hands slowly up your biceps in an attempt to warm you up. You close your eyes as you enjoy the warming sensation, if only mentally wishing he would remove those ever-present fingerless gloves of his. Leather may be kinky but it doesn’t beat the feel of genuine skin-to-skin. You had requested he remove them a bunch of times but he would not hear of it. Always thought his touch was too cold for you to handle. You knew he had magic flowing through his veins but never dared question it. You loved your master, and lovingly feared him too. A healthy dose of fear left over from your first encounter with the Daemon King.

The first time you had been intimate with him wasn’t out of love, more so of gratefulness and... an odd sense of duty.

_You’d been struggling to make a living, and once the Darkness fell you had fallen into quite the depression. No sunlight, no work, no family or friends. You had heard of the Hunters stationed in Hammerhead and wondered if you could be of use to them. Not as a Hunter, but maybe a cook in their kitchen or a housemaid for their barracks._

_But you never made it to Hammerhead because an Iron Giant had pulled itself out of the depths of a void portal on the roadside. You’d all but accepted death. What did you have left to live for anyway? And even if you weren’t in that mindset, the fear of seeing a REAL daemon up close was absolutely horrifying. You were cold from the eternal night and literally scared stiff. You would never have stood a chance._

_That’s why you were taken by surprise when the monstrosity just melted into a dark puddle before your very eyes, and behind its gooey corpse a car had pulled up to you. It was an ugly pinkish colour with a ridiculous white stripe down it. One you knew you’d have no interest in the owner of any such vehicle. And you had been right._

_Ardyn with his long wine-coloured hair, flamboyant dress sense and velvet smooth voice were never normally your kind of thing._

_But that night had been so very different._

_Tonight you all but threw yourself at this man when he exited his automobile and praised him with all the thanks you could muster. He seemed pleased, and had wrapped his own arms around you. Solid muscular ones that his outfit did him no justice for. He had chastised you for wandering around alone. Should be at home awaiting the Chosen King’s return as per the prophecy. It was the first time he had called you a “bad kitten”._

_Before you could respond, the gooey puddle of the Iron Giant had started reforming behind you both. Ardyn was quick to extend his arm and the dark puddle of ooze literally shot off the floor and up the cuff of his sleeve. You would have run, but Ardyn’s other arm was still around you so all you could do was stare in a mixture of horror and awe as his face took on a bleeding black look, and his sunshine-coloured eyes burned even brighter._

_Turning to you once the mess had been cleaned up, he had tightened his grip on you._

_“Well now, I don’t think it would be wise for me to let you wander off now is it, little kitten? Beautiful young ladies tend to... talk.”_

_You’d blanched at his words. You’d hurriedly told him you wouldn’t tell a soul of what you had seen because you had nobody in your life anyway. So who would care? This seemed to cause the daemon man to relax._

_“Nobody, you say? A lonely existence such as ours is rather insufferable, wouldn’t you agree?”_

_You had agreed all too quickly. And was eager to prove to him that he could trust you, even if you only wanted to save your own life. At that point you weren’t remotely sexually attracted to this stranger._

_That was the first time you’d both had sex. It was nothing pretty - it was rough and hard in the back of his open-top convertable and you’d been left with bruises. It seems it had been a while since Ardyn had had any form of release. He’d told you his name not long after that night in the car, and in return for quenching your loneliness, you had to come to live with him as his ‘pet’._

_Serving a man this powerful? You didn’t even need to think twice. And over time, you had genuinely fallen in love with him._

So that was why you were now here. On your knees in your submissive kitten outfit while he’d wrapped his scarf around your throat and was rubbing your biceps to warm you up.

You knew it was naughty, but you spoke and whined about the gloves yet again. And before Ardyn could scold you, you’d brought up that night with the Iron Giant and how you knew there was power in his veins. He seemed a storm of emotions with a porcelain smirking face at your words. Neither of you had spoken about that first night or his magic.

Rather than scold you as you were expecting, Ardyn’s face softened.

“I suppose I have been holding out on my little kitten. And after she’s been so good to me.” There’s that wicked grin of his.

Ardyn removes his hands from you and you relax your posture, so although you’re still kneeling, your hands are now on the floor and you’ve dropped your shoulders.

When he puts his hands back on you, you wince. Ardyn’s smirking at you the entire time, he knew you would. The man’s touch was as cold as death. But he hums slightly, causing you to look up at him. As you maintain eye contact, you can feel his hands warming up. You shudder a little at the changing temperature.

“Is that better pet? I think you’ve earned the pleasures magic can bring.” His smile softens at you, and you feel a grateful love bubble up in your chest. When he wanted to, Ardyn treated you so well.

That’s why you couldn’t help but whine when he removed his hands and stood up.

“Sorry kitten, but I’m not feeling it today. Away with you.” He flamboyantly waves his arm at the double doors at the end of the room then turns his back on you to look back up at the Crystal.

His words felt like a slap in the face. He’d NEVER turned you down before.

Throwing a bit of a hissy fit, you rose from the floor and yanked his coat and mantle off of him and threw them onto the Throne in front of him. He slowly turns to you with a sadistic grin on his face. Dangerous. And sexy. The layers of clothing don’t do his toned body justice, and when he stood before you in his shirt and waistcoat, you’d wanted to drop to your knees in appreciation. But at the moment you were still hurt by his dismissal.

“Ooh I forgot... kittens have claws.” His menacing words had an evil edge that made the pit of your stomach freeze.

He reaches forward and you close your eyes, thinking he was about to caress your face, when instead he reaches past and grabs a handful of your hair - but he’s careful to mind the cat ears.

Pulling you towards him, he sidesteps and forces you face-first into the seat of the Throne. You go to kneel in the position but he uses his knee to nudge the back of your thighs - a signal to stay standing.

Then his bare hand was gently stroking the exposed part of your backside through the thin lacey red panties. You do your best not to pull away from the coldness.

“I suppose I should apologise for showing you a new toy and then taking it away. But what a bad girl you are ripping my coat off like that. And after you had behaved so well recently.”

SMACK.

The sound of his palm forcefully connecting to your ass echoes around the massive room.

“It looks like a spanking is in order for you, my little kitten.”

SMACK.

Your moans were muffled into the cushioned seat of the Throne.

You brace yourself for another spank, but it didn’t come. Instead, Ardyn pulls you upright with the scarf around your throat. With your back still to him, he whispers into the shell fo your ear.

“Are you feeling brave, pet?” His voice sounded deceptively sweet, a trick you knew not to fall for. Everything with Ardyn was a game. But at least he was paying attention to you now.

“Do your worst, your Majesty.” you whisper back at him, extra emphasis on the Majesty title. It always got him off.

Ardyn chuckles darkly and then forces your face back into the seat of the Throne. 

This time, when his palm connects to your tender and somewhat-sore skin, there’s a crackle in the air that shoots up your spine and down your legs. The moan you let out was louder than the others and couldn’t be completely muffled by the Throne’s cushioning. The devil was using thunder magic to add an extra thrill to your pain.

SMACK-BZZT

And again. Your legs gave out this time but Ardyn catches you around the waist and hoists you to your feet. Turning you around with the scarf-collar, he stoops gently and picks you up with one arm. You’d always hated being picked up - always slightly embarrassed that you might be too heavy, but with Ardyn’s daemonic powers he had always proven it was never a challenge. You tangle your hands in his soft hair as you wrap your legs around his waist and he uses his other hand to reach for your chin and guide you to his mouth.

Kissing softly, he mumbles something along the lines of he supposes he can make time for you if you’re so eager, before his tongue invades your mouth. You were so lost in the dance of your tongues that you hadn’t noticed Ardyn turning around then sitting on the Throne with you on his lap. He’d taken both your hands into his own and entwined your fingers - feigning sensualness - until he could get them behind your back. There he’d quickly summoned some handcuffs from his Armiger and clicked them over your wrists. With such an active sex life, it helped for him to store your toys where he could get them at a moment’s notice. Or sometimes he just liked to surprise you and demand sex so they were within easy reach.

Now you were stuck straddling him on his Throne without the use of your hands. Not that you minded in the slightest.

Breaking the kiss, you look at him questioningly. Kittens aren’t supposed to speak after all.

“Sorry my dear, had to cut kitty’s claws.” Ardyn drawls at you, as if it’s a perfectly natural sentence to say.

So you do what any good pet would. You straighten your back and raise yourself to your knees so Ardyn can have a perfect view of his property. It seems to work - his eyes run over you unashamedly.

But then you begin to shiver again. Being so high up in the massive room means your also closer to the crumbled right wall. The chilly air was making your skin slightly numb and your nipples were hardening - not that Ardyn minded, he’d leaned his head forward and bit one of them, earning a yelp and a small pelvic thrust from you.

“Cold again dear?” The question was rhetorical as Ardyn had already placed his hands on your red lacy bra and gently brought them open-palmed down to your hips. The warmth from his fire magic trailing along your skin was such a pleasant feeling it just added to your arousal and you closed your eyes to enjoy it further. He continues to run his warming, magicked hands over you - one’s now going up your chest and between your breasts while the other is wandering up your thigh.

You take in a sharp breath as his fingers reach the wet underside of your panties. He hums in delight as he pulls the wet fabric away from your most intimate part, and you jump slightly as he lazily runs a warmed finger over your clit. His other hand had made it’s way around your back and unclipped your bra. He couldn’t remove it because your hands are bound behind you, so instead, as he slides one of his fingers agonizingly slowly inside of you, he uses his free hand to grasp at the material between the bra cups and quite literally burns the bra off of your body.

You would have complained, if he hadn’t of forced a second finger into you. Now you were held captive by those two fingers’ movements and Ardyn knew it. That’s why he smirked at you as he slowly slid them in and out. Not enough to help you climb to your peak, just enough to keep you obedient.

Then he stops.

You whine a little and try to ride his fingers, but the bastard uses his icy magic to cause them to briefly freeze inside you. The shock and mild freezing pain caused you to fall forward onto him, eyes clamped shut.

“Are you ready to apologise kitten?” Ardyn rumbles into your ear.

Despite resting your head on his shoulder and having your hands bound behind you, you still defiantly shake your head. He can’t see the wide playful grin on your face. You’d had an idea.

He removed his slick fingers from inside of you, then helps you regain your balance on your knees. As he was admiring your topless form, your hands were scrambling around behind you, reaching for Ardyn’s fingerless gloves that were still resting on one of the Throne’s arms.

There! Got them!

Before he could lay another hand on you, you used your knees to spring off of his lap. Taking a few steps backwards and maintaining playful eye contact with him, you wriggle your hands a little more and free yourself from the handcuffs. Ardyn stands up when he hears them clatter to the floor and you use his slight confusion to flash his gloves at him.

Then you take off down the stairs and head for the giant double doors exiting the room.

But in a flash of red you’re pushed up against the wall next to them instead. You’d turned around when you’d seen the burst of colour in the corner of your eye so now you were pinned with your back to the wall. The exit was so near but so far.

Ardyn had warp-striked to the other end of the room and pinned you against the wall, the intricately designed ceremonial dagger he’d used to warp with just inches to the side of your face.

“Drop them.” he growls at you, one hand clutching the dagger’s hilt and the other pressed against your stomach. He always excited you when he spoke threateningly to you, and you could feel it in your underwear.

You try your best to hide them behind your back as another act of defiance. Ardyn smiles a litte, tsk’s at you and shakes his head.

“Bad girls need to be punished.” he purrs at you as there’s a crystalline flash. He’d bainished the dagger that was lodged in the wall only to re-summon it in his hand. Still with his other hand placed on your stomach, he brings the dagger to your collarbone. You wince a little, but know from past experience to be a good girl and let Ardyn do whatever he wished.

Dragging the tip of the dagger parallel to your collarbone, Ardyn smiles as the bright red line on your skin begins to leak. The sharpness of the pain is unwelcome in your aroused state but you know better than to argue. Tightening your grip on the gloves behind you as Ardyn leans foward, his hair obscurring your view of him as he hungrily sticks his tongue out and licks the blood off of your skin. He involuntarily thrusts a little aginst your pinned form - he does so love marking you - and you can feel his erection too.

You took it as permission to break the rules and speak.

You drop his gloves and then push him away from you, earning a startled look from the redhead. Using your finger, you run it along the fresh wound then - when there’s enough blood - pop it into your mouth.

“A rather weak marking from you, your Highness.” You wink at him then bolt through the double doors as fast as you could. You know once he catches you you’re in big trouble. It’s ok though because you know exactly where you’re going.

The pair of you do not share a bedroom. He likes his privacy and you don’t mind being alone either. After all, you have all of the time in the world with your love. You’re bound to want space eventually. Of course he never minds if you come crawling into his kingsize bed with him (he doesn’t ever seem to sleep for too long, but you’ve never mentioned a word about the nightmares you’ve seen rouse him from his slumbers for fear of him not allowing you in anymore), but he has never come into your room. “Cannot desecrate the sanctity of a woman’s domain” was his reasoning. Well now you were going to lead him there and let him violate you and the room however he pleased.

Well... that WAS the plan. But you’d forgotten about that damn time-stitch ability of his.

He appeared out of nowhere and seized you from behind, just as you made it to your bedroom door.

“Ah ah ah little puss, what have I told you about leading strange men into your bedroom?” he chuckles into your ear as you pitifully try to get free. “And you don’t like the mark I left on you? I’m hurt. Maybe I should try harder this time.”

Shoving you against your bedroom door, he ignites his hand in a burst of firey magic and proceeds to spank your ass you again, the burning from the fire making you scream out as your body tenses and your panties - tail and all - catch alight and burn off of you. It’s over in a flash of white as Ardyn cools your skin with icy magic dancing on his palm.

You shiver slightly at the changing temperature, but the pain subsides at Ardyn’s cool soothing touch.

“There now, that hand mark isn’t going to heal anytime soon. Now, how about those hurt feelings of mine?”

Eager to earn back your King’s favour, you spin on the spot so you are both face-to-face. Ardyn is watching you expectantly. You lean in to kiss him and he gratefully receives you, placing his hands either side of you on the door. You place one of your hands on his hip underneath his white dress shirt and the other dutifully reaches below his waistband to grip your lover’s hard shaft. He pants slightly on contact but doesn’t try to take control. Instead he just murmers “Good girl” and closes his eyes as you begin to please him. The softest moans escape from him and his knees buckled ever so slightly so you knew you were doing well. You lean into his face to plant a kiss on the stubble on his cheek - but Ardyn’s too lost in your playing to respond.

Faster and faster you pump him, your grip on his hip tightening. He has balled his fists that are still either side of you against the door when he suddenly snaps open his eyes and grabs your shoulders.

“Enough.” he tells you in such a strong commanding voice you instantly remove your hands from his body and freeze.

He takes a couple of moments to compose himself before gathering you in his arms. It was rare he cuddled you, so you felt blessed at the moment of vulnerability.

“It would be all too easy to go in there and make my little kitten see the stars, but then what kind of Master would go back on his word? Come with me.”

His eyes are slightly glazed over still, but you would never disobey him. So when he pulls on the scarf you follow him like a good girl. Completely naked now save for your cat ears and his scarf thanks to Ardyn’s fire magic, you walk behind him as he leads you to his room.

Black and grey like the rest of the Citadel, his kingsize four poster bed has beautiful golden bedsheets as a contrast. You always marvelled at the decoration. You knew Ardyn liked to be treated like a King, but at least with you he wasn’t arrogant about it. He knew you would do so anyway. The moment he releases the scarf you get onto the bed and raise yourself onto your knees. Ardyn’s favourite foreplay was for you to submit to him and suck him off before any fucking ensued, but today he doesn’t seem in the mood - which was quite surprising. Maybe whatever had put him in such a melancholic state earlier in the Throne Room was still playing on his mind.

Instead he orders you to lie on your back, and he makes quick work of tying your wrists and ankles to the four poster bed - the cuffs are always left in place for when you spend the night with him. He takes a moment to admire his handiwork, then undresses himself in a smart manner; hanging his waistcoat, dress shirt, trousers and boxers onto the high-backed black and gold chair by his black wooden desk.

He proceeds to crawl onto the bed, right between your spread legs, and gazes at your breasts and abdomen.

“Sorry I’ve been distracted kitten, do you know what today is?” His eyes genuinely look sad even though he is smiling.

You close your mouth from where you had been gawping at his toned naked form, your eyes following the hair sprouting around his nipples and leading down to where his cock stood to attention, then shake your head tentatively.

“Of course not. You’ve been here just under a year haven’t you. Oh don’t give me that look, you’ve been a very good girl throughout. Today is the anniversary of when the Darkness fell. How much longer is our Chosen King going to keep us waiting?” His eyes have wandered off to the far corner of the room, seeing something that isn’t there. You couldn’t stand it, you obviously knew about the prophecy and had pieced together what it could potentially mean for Ardyn even though he had never spoke about it with you. Right at this moment you were jealous of his mind being on the Chosen King instead of you, and it was killing your mood.

“Ar.. Ardyn? It doesn’t matter. I’m here for you.” you gaze lovingly up at him.

That seems to wake your Dark King up and he smiles mischievously at you.

“Of course, of course. You are just what I need to get my own Darkness out.”

Before you could ask what he meant, Ardyn summoned the earlier ceremonial dagger from his Armiger and made a light, swift cut below your right breast, bending forward to lick up the blood that spilt forth. You whimpered in pain but you’d do anything to please your King. Ardyn continued to make small, manageable cuts - seeming to favour under your breasts by your ribs - drinking your blood all the while.

Honestly it wasn’t your kink, and you were no longer as wet as you were when you’d started playing, but Ardyn was getting feverent and that’s all you wanted for him. All he had to do was tell you what a good girl you was and how much you pleased him to get yourself going again.

Ardyn banished the dagger to his Armiger and then used his open palm to send some soothing ice magic across your torn skin, helping ease the pain and lull you into a relieved state. You closed your eyes as he gripped underneath your knees to raise you slightly, guiding his erection to your entrance. He looks a little disappointed that you aren’t as wet as you were when he’d finger-fucked you on the Throne, but it doesn’t stop him pushing inside you anyway. The pain at being (almost) dryly stretched made you let out a loud gasp, but Ardyn hushed you as he found his rhythym.

Every time he pulled out then thrust back in, it helped you get back into the mood and you couldn’t help but moan every time. The wetter and more excited you got, the faster and harder Ardyn would pound into you. Sweat slicked over your body and Ardyn’s skin had a sheen to it as well, but your King never let up his pace. Faster and harder he fucked you, ragged breaths escaping his lips while you called his name over and over again clutching at then restraints that bound your wrists; you were climbing your peak faster than you could handle and Ardyn could hear it in how desperate your moans were getting.

Higher and higher you climbed, your eyes shut because it was impossible to focus on anything else other than Ardyn relentlessly fucking his rage out on you - even the coldness from his magic had subsibded - your whole body shook and you were about to scream when...

He stopped. He didn’t pull out but he had stopped moving, and being bound in your spread-eagle position meant you couldn’t ride him. You wanted to scream in anger at him, the animalistic rage building within you at the orgasm denial almost causing you to break your Master’s rules.

It obviously took a lot for him to do it because he was panting heavily.

“Are you now going to apologise to your Master for misbehaving, my little pet?” he smirks over at you from his kneeling position between your legs as you stare daggers at him.

Fine. He always did and always would win your little games. You were HIS kitten after all.

You address him properly, as he is your King, and apologise for all your teasing and misbehaving. He smiles at you, but rather than speak, he begins to move his hips again.

Picking up pace, it wasn’t long until he was ruthlessly taking you like earlier, and it didn’t take long for you to begin shuddering underneath him - almost screaming in time with his thrusts, both of you with your eyes closed lost in the pleasure of it all. Over and over again he thrusts into you before he lets out a roar - was it of pleasure or anger? You genuinely couldn’t tell this time - but feeling him shoot his hot cum into you sent you over the edge yourself. You had pleased him enough to make him orgasm! You had pleased your King! Shuddering violently, you scream Ardyn’s name as you orgasm onto his hard cock, both of your juices mingling together to make a mess of his golden bedsheets.

Coming down from your euphoric high, your legs relax in Ardyn’s grip and you release your hold on the wrist restraints. You only open your eyes when you feel an odd cold dripping sensation on your pelvic area.

Of course.

Ardyn always seems to slip into his daemonic state when he orgasms, a sign that he has truly let himself go for the moment. The dripping you felt was from the black ooze coming from his face.

Far from being frightened, you were pleased. It showed your King had enjoyed himself with your body so much that his mask had slipped. You considered it an honour and a compliment in the highest form.

“Aren’t you a good kitten.” He says to you, his voice having a raspy hiss to it, as he releases your legs and pushes off the bed.

You say nothing and just watch as he turns his back on you. He always hid his daemonic side as soon as he could, but once he was comfortably back in his humanoid appearance, he set about freeing you.

“Such a shame I can’t keep you like this pet, I do so love a helpless kitten. But you seem to have misplaced your ears.”

Sitting up once you were free, you run your hand through your hair. Sure enough, all of your thrashing and screaming earlier had caused the hair adornments to fall out.

“Never mind,” Ardyn says as he sits next to you on the bed and drapes his arm across your shoulder blades, “You were a very good girl regardless.” Then he lays back and looks at you with an expectant smile until you join him.

“I could get used to several more years of this, feel free to take your time Noct.” Ardyn mumbles to himself as he embraces you.


End file.
